The present invention is directed to an apparatus for storing electronic data on a photographic record member. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for storing and retrieving electronic data corresponding to image information contained within a photographic record, wherein the electronic data is stored in a circular track format on a recording medium located on a surface of the photographic record member.
Advances in the application of electronics to photographic processing techniques have led to photographic processing systems that utilize a variety of electronically encoded parameters of an original image to enhance the quality of photographic prints. These parameters may include the image density, contrast and color balance of the original which are utilized by the photographic processing systems to compensate and correct for variables in the reproduction process. The use of electronically coded image information also insures that an accurate reproduction of the original can be produced should the quality of the original photographic image degrade. For example, color characteristics of an original photographic negative may be degraded from mishandling and improper storage of the negative. A proper print can be obtained, however, if the negative is electronically scanned and the above noted parameters stored in electronic form. It is also preferable that the entire photographic original be scanned and stored to permit electronic reproduction of the original image if desired.
An example of one proposed system for storing information on a photorecord is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,591 issued to Kee. The system in Kee incorporates a storage medium, such as a magnetic or optical strip, that is attached to the photorecord. Information that corresponds to the visual image recorded on the photorecord is stored on the storage medium. A helical scan recording technique is utilized to record and retrieve the information stored on the storage medium. The use of helical scan recording technique, however, requires that the photorecord be bent around a helical scan head as illustrated in FIG. 5 of Kee causing physical degradation of the photorecord.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a system in which the encoded data corresponding to a photographic original can be conveniently stored and retrieved without requiring that the photographic record member be bent or distorted. It would also be preferable if the encoded data is stored directly on the photographic record member so that the encoded data is always readily available and correlated with the photographic record member.